


Вниз по кроличьей норе

by Gevion



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drama, Episode: s01e05 Coda, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: На Суини они наткнулись на пороге полицейского участка. Тот им даже обрадовался.





	Вниз по кроличьей норе

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.

На Суини они наткнулись на пороге полицейского участка. Тот им даже обрадовался, предложил выпить за нежданное освобождение. Знакомый Суини из бара на окраине без лишних слов запустил их внутрь, оставил ключи и ушел.

— Заводят как-то в полицейский участок бывшего зэка, лепрекона и одноглазого старпера…

Мистер Среда сидит за стойкой, повернувшись точно в профиль: видно половину лица, левый глаз будто бы открыт, а будто бы и нет. Похоже на отчеканенный на раритетной монете королевский портрет и немного, совсем чуть-чуть — на Бенджамина Франклина с сотки баксов, только без парика. А может, и нет: совсем не похоже ни на короля, ни на отца-основателя. Может, это все медовуха, от которой вяжет кровоточащие десны и язык.

— Изменяешь своим вкусам, Суини. Где твой хваленый ирландский виски?

— Можно подумать, сам ты пьешь только эль, старик.

Тень слушает их вполуха, тянет ту же дрянь, которой они несколько дней назад скрепили сделку, катает по языку вкус. Пойло терпкое, густое, сладкое. Вызревшее настолько, что уже отдает гнильцой. От него щиплет рот, разбитые копом губы распухают еще сильнее. Новый приятель мистера Среды, мистер Мир, отнюдь не миролюбив. У леди-детектива теперь из груди торчит балка, ее напарник на три четверти безголов, а охранника прицельно стукнуло в висок краем отлетевшего карниза. Тени еще повезло.

С улыбкой, полной крупных желтоватых зубов, Безумный Суини выхлебывает из крошечной стопки текилу, слизывает с пальцев соль. Сам подливает себе еще, сам травит байки, сам над ними смеется, подмигивая Тени:

— После трех утра у нас самообслуживание. Бери что хочешь, но потом не забудь позолотить ручку, милый. Бесплатно — это не к нам. У нас тут приличное заведение, сэ-эр.

Тень принимает добавку, послушно тянется в карман джинсов. Бумажник вытащили при задержании. Из налички — только две пережеванные десятки, которые он непонятно зачем вытащил из куртки случайного прохожего, попавшегося по пути в бар.

— Не ожидал от вашего племени оплаты платиновой банковской картой, конечно, но это уж слишком смахивает на грабеж. У малоимущих не воруем, — отмахивается Суини и беззлобно посылает Тень нахуй, десятки так и не берет: — Засунь их себе туда же, откуда достал.

Золотая монета ныряет вверх-вниз, мечется слева направо между пальцами Суини, как ткацкий челнок. Когда-то Лора интересовалась такими вещами, читала какие-то журналы, потом пробовала прясть и вышивать со скуки, когда не вышло — вязать. Вверх-вниз между поросшими рыжими волосками костяшками, снова вверх-вниз: нить основы, нить утка... Сейчас смех Суини похож на лязганье капкана, а плечи пиджака мистера Среды усыпаны черными перьями. Кажется, Тень теряет ее, эту гребаную нить.

— Без обид, но твоя мертвая жена — та еще сука. — На черт знает котором по счету глотке из сомнительной бутылки без этикетки Суини забывает ответить Среде и обращается к Тени: — Ты зачем женился-то? Ради испарившегося приданого?

Тень мотает головой, старательно выговаривает каждый слог, раздражаясь от того, как каждый норовит потеснить тот, что идет до него:

— Это была настоящая любовь.

На подбородок ложится сухая ладонь. Монета вдруг пропадает из рук Суини — он в порванной майке без рукавов, прятать некуда, значит, либо прилипла к потному запястью, либо подозрительно бесшумно упала на пол. Тень все пытается рассмотреть, что же Суини с ней сделал, но тот заставляет его повернуть голову к незрелому месяцу в окне:

— Ну-ну, не раскисай. Посмотри-ка вон туда. Может, сейчас тебе так и не кажется, но это твоя счастливая луна, красавчик, только протяни руку да положи ее в карман. И кончай скулить, как щенок, леди удача не любит нытиков и ссыкунов, мне ли не знать. К тому же, если ты не был в Сан-Фране шестьдесят седьмого и в Лондоне восемьдесят восьмого — не тебе говорить о любви.

Тень хмыкает, вдруг представляя Суини в хиппарском прикиде, с гитарой, с цветами в рыжих волосах. Суини отпускает его так же внезапно, задумчиво сует палец себе в рот и тычет в нижние десна. Левый клык чуть поддается, но еще стоит.

— Должен признать, для бастарда-полукровки с таким наследием ты чертовски силен. Зубы до сих пор ноют. И кровит иногда.

— Моя мать не.. — протестует Тень, но Суини очень серьезно обрывает его на полуслове:

— Она была достойной женщиной, клянусь, никаких шуток. Я говорил про старого ублюдка, твоего отца. Вечно строит козни на пару с еще одним хитрожопым вруном, им только дай волю — весь континент продадут за возможность разворошить угли в мировом костерке. Не то что мы с тобой, ага? Парни из низов, друг за друга горой.

И вот они уже не по разные стороны барной стойки, а рядом. Мистер Среда откланялся и ушел. После задержания у Тени все ныл бок — под футболкой наверняка наливается здоровенный кровоподтек в пару ладоней шириной, — а теперь вдруг перестал. Суини прилепился к нему голым плечом, как сиамский близнец. Кожа влажная, но потом почему-то не пахнет, только чем-то пенящимся, очень крепким. Хмельным.

Тебе просто отшибло мозги, приятель, а вместе с ними и нюх, убеждает себя Тень, а Суини кладет руку ему на шею, ведет ею ниже и правее, давит на затекшее плечо, впервые зовет по имени:

— Расслабься, Тень. Пойдем-ка. У бармена тут наверху есть комнатка… Пойдем.

«Что за хрень ты творишь?» — хочет возмутиться Тень, а вместо этого вдруг и правда расслабляется. Смеется тихо, себе под нос: этим утром ему предлагала секс мертвая жена, а к ночи он допился до того, что позволяет тащить себя черт знает куда малознакомому мужику.

В комнатке душно, на лампу наброшен полупрозрачный красный платок, из-за этого все мутно-розовое. Изначально неопределенно бежевые или светло-серые стены приобрели воспаленный оттенок. Того же оттенка — покрывало на скрипучей кровати, мокрая майка Суини, его голос, пятна жара, ползущие по его шее к груди.

— Теперь что?

— Съешь меня, как сказала Алиса, впервые попав в страну чудес, — скалится Суини.

Какой же бред, думает Тень. Потом напоминает себе: лязганье капкана и осыпавшиеся перья на плечах, золотые монеты и проигранная Чернобогу в шашки жизнь. Если рассуждать здраво, то, что происходит сейчас, не бредовее прочего.

Тени странно, но не неприятно. А еще он терпеть не может, когда кто-то перевирает цитаты из классики.

— Алиса никогда такого не говорила, — он упрямо протестует, хмурясь и не зная, куда смотреть.

Суини подтягивает его к себе, неожиданно ловко расстегивает ремень перебинтованными пальцами и забирается в белье, машет свободной рукой так активно, что страшно даже смотреть, как бы не вывихнул сустав:

— Не суть.

Ладонь у Суини слишком сухая. Он вытаскивает ее, плюет раз, другой. В вязкой слюне можно различить немного крови. Он замечает взгляд Тени, с непонятным, слишком серьезным выражением на лице говорит:

— Это ты мне ее пустил. Раньше на мне все заживало как на собаке. Но не в этот раз.

— И в этом тоже я виноват? — возмущается Тень.

Суини никак не дается, уворачивается: стягивает с него куртку и футболку, а сам не раздевается. Опускается на колени раньше, чем Тень успевает поймать последнюю мысль за хвост: кажется, Суини собирается ему отсосать. Не спрашивая про тюрьму и про жизнь до Лоры, ничего не объясняя, ничего не говоря. Впрочем, Тени не слишком хочется о себе рассказывать.

Суини все смотрит на него и смотрит, дышит шумно, через рот, и ждет. Тень неловко прихватывает волосы на его затылке. Руки, ложащиеся на бедра, гораздо больше, чем он привык, а губы — жестче. Кожу на животе колет борода. Тень прикусывает язык. Не сравнивает, не говорит вслух, как ждал этого три года, но не так — не с тем. У новой Лоры, мертвой Лоры, Лоры, которую он напрасно все это время считал своей, руки, губы и язык холоднее льда.

Суини давится слюной, стараясь забрать в рот побольше, помогает себе ладонью, не обращая внимания на собственный стояк. Рыжие волосы между пальцами Тени — слипшиеся от пота, они пахнут обыкновенным шампунем из супермаркета, а не той тошнотворной цветочной дрянью, которой в похоронном агентстве моют голову мертвецам. Суини не на своем месте, но зато он горячий и живой. Воспаленное красное набрякает под веками, давит на глаза, ярко вспыхивает в горле и в груди.

Половину спермы Суини сглатывает, половину — сплевывает в руку. Растирает ее между ладонями, хищно втягивая воздух через ноздри, и произносит так уверенно, словно понимает, что несет:

— Добровольно отданные семя, кровь, слюна. После среды всегда наступает четверг, Тень. Теперь мы с тобой повязаны на века.

Наутро у Тени до того болит голова, что сил не хватает даже на самоедство, а Суини хоть бы хны: пока Тень кое-как переползает с разъебанной кровати в стоячее положение, тот насвистывает в тесном, как саркофаг, душе.

Мистер Среда уже дожидается Тень внизу.

— Ничего не желаю слышать про прошедшую ночь. Ни единого намека, — а потом добавляет: — Но учти, трезвый Суини даже безумнее пьяного.

На прощание нет времени, но Тень помнит все, даже то, что предпочел бы забыть.

Через полторы недели Тень, успев привыкнуть к Мемфису, вдруг оказывается в Лейксайде, обустраивается в новом доме, приучает себя к собачьему холоду и внимательным взглядам местных, которые давным-давно не встречали чужаков. Здесь никто не знает его имени, а номер телефона он никому не сообщает. Среда обещал разобраться с кое-какими делами и не спешит звать его обратно. Тень не волнуется, он этому даже рад.

Здесь отличный вид на озеро. Население в несколько сотен любопытных, но отстраненных простаков, собственное жилье, недорогое, но без криминальной истории, там еще никто не успел умереть. Лейксайд — идеальное место, чтобы залечь на дно.

Обогреватель в спальне работает на полную силу, на матрасе нет подозрительных пятен, в городе никто не задает вопросов, а в местных забегаловках — домашняя еда. Тени тут, пожалуй, нравится. И все же, когда наконец звонит телефон, он сразу мысленно составляет короткий список самого необходимого: аптечка, консервы, питьевая вода, нож... что еще захватить с собой в бега?

Голос принадлежит не Среде. Тень терпеливо пережидает бессвязную болтовню, не выясняя, где тот раздобыл нужный номер, считает до ста, морщится — кажется, будто до него долетает отголосок проспиртованного дыхания. Улучив секундную паузу, спрашивает:

— Так что тебе надо?

Суини ржет в трубку громче, чем Безумный Шляпник и Мартовский Кролик вместе взятые.

— Пока твой старик мотается по бывшим друзьям и врагам, не хочешь ли выпить и ограбить еще один банк? Твоя счастливая луна, помнишь? Что ты делаешь в следующий, ну, скажем, четверг?


End file.
